


El rostro del enmascarado

by Xue_Ritsu618



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xue_Ritsu618/pseuds/Xue_Ritsu618
Summary: Cuando naces con una maldición la vida no puede ir tan bien como uno se lo espera, mas cuando te tienes que deshacer de las personas que mas te importan....Tsunayoshi un hermoso y encantador príncipe que está condenado a matar aquellos seres que lo aman y se preocupan de verdad por él.Kyoya un apuesto y seductor príncipe que enamora a todos aquellos que le llaman la atención, sin embargo, gracias a su actitud de carnívoro aleja a todas las personas que intentan o quieren algo con él.El destino decidió que su encuentro no será inevitable y estos dos seres se encontraran en el peor de los escenarios.Como pudieron notar sigo siendo mala para los resúmenes, pero recordáis pequeños saltamontes la esperanza es lo último que muere a menos que tengas una tía llamada Esperanza y este en sus últimos momentos...N/A:-Este es un AU de KHR-Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano.Espero que disfruten la historia, aunque sé que nadie la va a leer :"v
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	El rostro del enmascarado

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron el nacimiento del heredero del reino Vongola, todo el pueblo estaba de fiesta, el príncipe había nacido saludable, el Rey y la Reina no podrían estar más que contentos, ya que en sus primeros intentos de tener un heredero había sido imposible, hasta que al fin sucedió, todas sus suplicas y rezos al fin fueron escuchados.

—Es hermoso Nana —dijo un rubio con cabello anti gravedad mientras abrazaba a su heredero—. Bienvenido al mundo Tsunayoshi.

—Bienvenido Tsu-kun —hablo la madre del bebe mientras pedía que se lo pasara a sus manos, ya que ella estaba acostada—. En verdad eres hermoso mi pequeño Tsuna —dijo al bebe que estaba despertando de su siesta mientras que con sus pequeñas manos hechas puño las abría lentamente y agarraba el dedo de su padre que estaba a un lado de su madre.

Él bebe se movía lentamente queriendo estar libre de los brazos de su primogénita, poco a poco abrió los ojos revelando sus hermoso ojos chocolates, cuando los termino de abrir y vio a sus primogénitos les sonrió, pero al escuchar unos gritos de celebración comenzó a llorar.

—Calma, calma, pequeño Tsu-kun todo está bien yo soy tu Madre Nana —comenzó a decir Nana mientras arrullaba a Tsuna y le daba un beso en la frente del menor y este poco a poco se iba calmando.

—También quiero cargarlo Nana —hizo un puchero el mayor mientras extendía sus brazos y la mayor se lo pasaba con calma—. Yo soy tu padre Tsunayoshi y mi nombre es Giotto —ahora comento Giotto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor y este comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, a esta acción Nana pidió que se lo pasara, cosa que hizo Giotto y él bebe paraba de llorar en los brazos de su primogénita— ¿En verdad soy tan Horrendo? —pregunto Giotto con un gran tono de tristeza.

Nana se comenzó a reír—. Eso no es cierto Giotto, tu eres hermoso, pero Tsuna apenas te está conociendo —Dicho estas palabras Giotto volvió a estar feliz ya que tendrían mucho tiempo en un futuro para pasar tiempo en familia.

—Creo que tienes razón cariño —susurro Giotto dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pero, así como apareció su sonrisa desapareció ya que sintió una presencia extraña, sin perder el tiempo miro a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Veo que su heredero es muy adorable —dijo aquella persona mientras que, de un momento a otra tenía al pequeño en sus brazos, pero él bebe no lloraba al contrario estaba riendo en los brazos del extraño—, de seguro en el futuro será un Rey que en verdad cree en la justicia como su padre y amoroso como la madre —comento mientras con un dedo acariciaba una de sus mejillas del pequeño, el menor agarraba el dedo y lo sostenía con mucha fuerza—. Oh, el pequeño Tsunayoshi se encariño rápido conmigo, aunque tiene sentido después de todo sin mi ayuda ustedes dos no habrían tenido heredero, supongo que el pequeño incluso está agradecido —le resto importancia mientras trataba de quitar su dedo, pero el pequeño solo ponía un poco más de fuerza ya que se negaba a dejarlo ir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir maldito? —pregunto Giotto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al sujeto que tenía a su pequeño en sus brazos.

—Que en realidad ustedes dos no iban a tener hijo —dijo sin tomarle importancia y miraba al pequeño.

— ¿Cómo que no íbamos a tener? —pregunto cabreado mientras se acercaba más al sujeto.

—Oh, así que no lo sabes —rió un poco—, en realidad tu destino era morir sin tener heredero para iniciar una disputa entre las familias para elegir al siguiente heredero.

— ¿Qué...? —fue interrumpido.

—Como lo escuchaste —dijo sin más— será mejor que deje al pequeño príncipe descansar —comento al notar al pequeño cerrando los ojos, pero aun sin soltar el dedo del mayor— "es muy adorable" —susurro para sí mismo mientras que de un momento a otro dejaba al pequeño en brazos de la madre, y volvía aparecer en la puerta de la habitación y comenzaba a salir por ella—. Casi se me olvida, para que no te sientas tan mal por lo que acabo de decir, disfruta mientras puedas a toda tu familia —dijo mientras desaparecía.

—Maldito... —susurro Giotto mientras regresaba al lugar en donde estaba su amada con su hijo, y miraba a su pequeño dormir plácidamente—. Los protegeré a ambos.

—No te preocupes por ello Giotto, todo estará bien, confió en ello —comento Nana mirando a su pequeño, pero ella sabía que lo que dijo el extraño sujeto enmascarado era cierto, en su familia se lo dijeron de pequeña, pero ella nunca creyó que fuera cierto, ella siempre pensó que lograría tener un hijo al primer intento.

Después de aquella aparición todo el reino estuvo alerta en caso de que llegaran a localizar al extraño sujeto, esa alerta estuvo durante los primeros años, con el tiempo eso fue olvidado, se enfocaron más en resolver la serie de asesinatos que llevaba mucho tiempo y no se encontraba al culpable aún.


End file.
